Sliramu
by garekinclong
Summary: Yang penting besok kencan. [ KaneMitsu Week Day 6: Kencan/Janjian ]


**[ Sliramu ]**

oleh garekinclong

 **Touken Ranbu** (c) **DMM** dan **Nitro+**.

Tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun kecuali menambah arsip fanfiksi OTP. Indo!AU. Drabble. OOC.

Oo **kane** hira / Shokudaikiri **Mitsu** tada

[KaneMitsu Week **Day 6** : Kencan/Janjian.]

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Pesen apa lo?"

"Nasi Rames sama Telor Ceplok. Lo?"

"Samaan deh."

Rambut biru tua bergerak mengikuti pergerakan tubuh. Melambai ke belakang menembus udara pengap dari dalam warung. Tubuh kokoh dan berisi menghalangi seperempat bagian etalase. Tentu saja dengan segala penampilan yang menarik mata membuatnya dari pemesan terakhir menjadi pemesan utama.

"Eh, Mas Ganteng. Pesan apa, Mas?" sang penjual tanpa ragu menatap langsung sebelah manik emas yang kilaunya menghujam rahim. Sekali tatap perut mendadak kembung. Ah, untung sang penjual sudah bersuami—masih kuat iman.

"Nasi Rames sama Telor Ceplok dua piring, ya, Mbok. Sama…" pemuda dengan wewangian maskulin menoleh ke belakang. Berteriak tampan. "Kane, minum lo apa!?"

Dari arah bangku warung, yang ditanya berteriak balik, "Es Teh!"

"Sama Es Teh dua," sang pemuda tutup pesan. Simbok penjual gesit menyendok nasi ke piring, lalu memutar tubuh untuk menemukan wajan-wajan berisi lauk. Set. Set. Satu porsi sudah diserahkan.

Keluar dari kumpulan manusia kelaparan akan makanan murah tapi sedap, pemuda biru tua mengambil kursi di depan pemuda merah marun—yang ia tanyai perihal minum tadi.

"Oh. Trims," dua telapak tangan menyambut hangat Nasi Rames _plus_ Telor Ceplok. Hidung kembang kempis menghirup aroma lezatos sampai bahu mengendik. "Ahhh, indahnya dunia. Makan pagi bersama Nasi Rames."

Pemuda di hadapannya menahan kekeh.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ookanehira dan Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Dua makhluk yang dipertemukan di warung. Sama-sama menghabiskan pagi dengan semangkuk nasi. Lama kelamaan saling menyapa dan titel teman dipatenkan.

Dari kebetulan lama-lama jadi janjian.

 _Lo besok makan sini lagi?_

 _Selalu. Lo juga kan?_

 _Kalo lo dateng duluan, pesenin gue juga ya. Biar nanti gue nggak ngap-ngapan ngantri di dalem._

 _Simbok mendahulukan yang cakep kok, Kane. Gak perlu capek antri lama._

 _Ya pokoknya kalo lo dateng duluan, gue nitip pesen. Kalo gue yang dateng duluan, gue pesenin lo deh._

 _Oke._

Padahal mereka berdua beda kampus.

Hampir tiga bulan menikmati satu meja bersama—setelah satu bulan sebelumnya asal makan tanpa teman bicara—salah satu dari dua orang itu mulai menanamkan benih-benih suka.

Tapi ia tak berani bersuara.

"Kane, kayaknya besok gue nggak sarapan pagi di sini," ucap Mitsutada setelah keduanya asyik mengunyah tiga sendok pertama.

"Hm? Ngapain lo? Besok biarpun hari Minggu biasanya tetep makan di sini,"

"Besok gue ada kencan."

Ookanehira berhenti menyendok makanan. Kunyahan ditelan secara tiba-tiba. Sorot mata biasa berubah tanpa aba-aba.

"Kencan? Bajingan lo. Katanya jomblo."

"Bukan pacar. Ya ada lah, pokoknya."

"Bodo."

Simbok mendadak ada di belakang Mitsutada, menaruh dua gelas Es Teh di atas meja. Tapi tutur kata ikut nyambungin omongan mereka berdua, "Mas Ganteng udah punya pacar, toh? Wah kasihan anak Mbok. Dia tergila-gila sama Mas Ganteng."

"Wah. Salam balik, Mbok," balas Mitsutada dengan senyum mega ganteng.

Simbok nyelonong masuk ke dalam, membawa kabar baik pada anak perempuannya.

"Kok lo bete, Kane?"

"Kalo lo mau kencan ya udah. Besok gue mau makan sama anak basket satu jurusan aja."

"Lho besok lo ada basket?"

"Kenapa emang? Mau ikut, Mitsu?"

Mitsutada melongo sebentar. Gelengan santai tampak menjadi jawaban di detik berikutnya, "Nggak. Kan gue ada kencan."

Makan dilanjut kembali sampai dentingan terakhir yang tercipta dari gesekan sendok. Keduanya saling pamit pergi ke kampus (sebelumnya sudah bayar makan ke Simbok), dan melambaikan tangan di persimpangan parkir.

Salah satu dari mereka mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Mulut mengerucut cemburu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malam Minggu, kedua manusia merah-biru itu sama-sama tiduran di kasur kos. Saling mengirimkan chat.

 **[ S. Mitsu: Kane. Besok lo jangan ikutan basket. ]**

 **[ O2KaNe: Kenapa. Katanya lo besok ada kencan. ]**

 **[ S. Mitsu: Iya ada. ]**

 **[ O2KaNe: Terus? ]**

 **[ S. Mitsu: Ng. Gini. Yang gue maksud kencan itu… gue mau ngajakin lo kencan. Besok. Bisa? ]**

 **[ O2KaNe: … ? Kok gue? Kencan lo batal? ]**

 **[ S. Mitsu: Nggak. Dari awal emang gue pengen ngajakin lo kencan. Jadi… gak bisa ya? ]**

 **[ O2KaNe: … ]**

 **[ S. Mitsu: Gimana? Kalo gak bisa juga gpp ]**

 **[ O2KaNe: Goblok. Belom jadian tapi lo udah minta kencan? ]**

 **[ S. Mitsu: Eh? ]**

Titel pacar dipatenkan setelah keduanya saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Yang salah satu akan mengira bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi ternyata salah satunya lagi menunggu momen yang tepat.

* * *

 **a/n** : ya begitulah (?). Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
